role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
JackalMask
JackalMask (ジャッカルマスク Jakkarumasuku) is a Nocturne ex-thief, and current Brotherhood of Nocturnes member, who has been entrusted with the secrets of the Nocturne Titans' resting places and abilities, he's used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Elegant and suave, JackalMask is extremely popular amongst the female Brotherhood of Nocturnes members (and one male). He's muscular, athletic, handsome, and intelligent, what more could you ask for in a man? JackalMask knows this, and tends to enjoy flirting back, even if he doesn't really care for most of the Brotherhood. However, JackalMask is far, far from perfect, he's extremely paranoid due to the secret he's been entrusted with, and that those he's been employed by will use this knowledge to destroy the world. He doesn't know when this will happen, but, to him, it's more than certain. He also seems to have a fixation on his own weight, believing he's going to become irrelevant if he as much as gains one extra pound, which is why he, alongside the stress of his secret, has decided to take an extremely strict diet, which might be taking it too far, but he really wants to maintain that "Mr. Fanservice" facade. Despite being on a team of evil Nocturnes and also leading the subfaction known as "The Other Monsters", he is overall a pretty nice guy. More often than not, he's just doing what he has to for his job and is very protective over his Monsters and the Titans. In contrast to SkullMask, who is more loud and bombastic and is constantly emotive, JackalMask is more calm, quiet, collected and stoic. He also displays little to no hatred towards his enemies, treating them with the same respect he would give to his allies. However he is not without a few flaws. He is very cocky at times and sometimes lets his attractiveness go to his head, which makes him flirtatious with many women, which can sometime lead him into trouble. He also doesn't like to be proven wrong or corrected, as he presents himself as an already intelligent guy, and more often than not he sees it as an attempt to make him look redudant. This doesn't happen to him much though. In his sparetime, he likes to read and is well-versed in Egyptian lore, history and mythology. History Backstory Born in Cairo, Egypt, at an unknown time period, JackalMask started his life as a petty thief, surviving out of whatever he could find in the local markets, until he one day, decided to up his game, and, through his own volition, travelled to the border with Sumeria, and found, in a seemingly unsuspecting cave, a chart, following its clues, he found that he had found the resting place of the Nocturne Titans, colossal behemoths of destruction who must've never been awoken, because, as the chart said in its reverse, the moment they were awoken, the world was to be brought to its end. JackalMask, scared, decided to go into hiding, making sure no one could know the resting place of the Nocturne Titans. Throughout the centuries' passing, JackalMask found himself travelling throughout all of the Old World, encountering Nocturnes on the way, whom he would befriend and enlist as allies, until a fateful day in the 20th Century's latter half... JackalMask, in his journeys through China, found himself with another Nocturne, the mysterious CobraMask, who stretched him an offer to join the Brotherhood, JackalMask, finding protection and a mutual alliance with the serpentine Nocturne, JackalMask however, would stay with his Monsters, secluded on the abandoned Glamis Castle, until their services were needed. Debut: The Jackal Time went on, and JackalMask and friends were finally called in, to support the Brotherhood's plan with the Crystal Skulls, and JackalMask complied, sending wave of Monsters after wave of Monsters to stop SaberMask's group, including a new Nocturne, the japanese wannabe-hero PegasusMask. JackalMask complied, and prepared his group to take the remaining Crystal Skull for the Brotherhood, preparing an onslaught charged by his strongest Monster: NemeanMask. Killing Time JackalMask then presented SkullMask two other Monsters of his TiddalikMask and SilbonMask. With the battle against SaberMask's forces still going on strong, JackalMask then decided to deploy TiddalikMask, SilbonMask, GrendelMask, Spring-Heeled Jack and SquarefootMask out to battle (after getting them their youth back from SirenMask however). VixenMask also dropped by to ask him where the locaiton of the Titans were, but he refused to say so. Everyone Deserves Redemption! NemeanMask's Legacy! The battle went on, and things were starting to look dire for the Brotherhood. JackalMask however, would never give up, and have several of his stronger Nocturnes attempt to take him down, especially once CobraMask suggested blending both Monster Factions, what followed would be an all-out offensive at the Big Ben to regain control, in which KitsuneMask would defect, and NemeanMask would finally be killed at the hands of PegasusMask. Furious, JackalMask decided to fold back, and instead, focus the attack on SaberMask, since he was the lumbering threat. The End of the Crystal Skulls TBA Mad Monster Party! JackalMask participated in the Monster Party in where he dined and spoke with the Monsters and Other Monsters about their predictament. The Lava Phantom JackalMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was asked once again by VixenMask to reveal the location of the chart of the Nocturne Titans, to which he again refused, stating that that was an order he could not follow. However CobraMask also just so happened to be present and then used Cobra Mind Strain on him, giving him a seizure. JackalMask then fessed up and gave him a map version of the chart to VixenMask. After that, he was allowed to go back. Mad Monster Party! (This Time For Reals!!) JackalMask appeared briefly in the RP where he observed SlenderMask's portraits of GegeneesMask and NemeanMask and complimented his art skills. He was also among the many Monsters to have witnessed BoogeyMask's introduction and stated that he wasn't aware of him, much to BoogeyMask's rage. Powers and Abilities * Black Magic: JackalMask has great power of black magic, being equal to CucaMask's power. With it he can perform various spells. ** Black Sand: JackalMask can create and control black sand to blast or bury his enemies with. * Jackal Stick: JackalMask's main weapon, a giant staff that he can use to bash at his foes and help performs his magic with. * Hand of Khnum: JackalMask can transform his opponents into animals. This attack has not been used yet in RP. * Mortal Death Sand: JackalMask's most powerful attack; JackalMask can create and shoot a white powdery substance to fire at his opponent's eyes, which can then lead them to a temporary "death". The opponent will remain in a dead state for a bit, with their organs ceasing to work and their heart stopping---they remain in this state for only 24 hours. After this, they will return back to life. However until this leaves JackalMask plenty of time to capture his "dead" opponents so that he can bury them underground. This attack has not been used yet in RP. * Flying Candles: JackalMask often has flying candles hovering around with him. * Intelligence: JackalMask is highly intelligent, possessing much wisdom and knowledge on certain subjects and being very strategic and cunning in battle. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes members appear to be capable of using, JackalMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Life Restore: JackalMask can restore another person's life back. He can only do this once and a great while however as it takes up a lot of energy. * Jackal Bark: JackalMask can emit a loud bark which can send his opponents flying back. Weaknesses and Flaws * Light Energy: JackalMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * Originally he was named "AnubisMask" and was he even name dropped as such in the MoaiMask RP, but it was later retconned his name being JackalMask when he actually appeared. * Also originally he was meant to have Aura Manipulation, which would have been a nod to Lucario. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Nocturne Category:Male Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Magic User Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Becoming Good